


Too Late for Love

by VaporWaveFan



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporWaveFan/pseuds/VaporWaveFan
Summary: When the son Ali mentioned in season 3 starts dating Yasmine, Demetri re-ignites a war that has been happening since 1984. Miyagi-Do vs Cobra Kai. Canon characters only.Basically, an AU if Johnny opened Cobra Kai in the original location of Cobra Kai from the 80s. Mostly a rom-com with drama tossed in.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene/Tory Nichols
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Too Late for Love

…

01: The Ride

....

“Aiheet!”

“Kiyah!”

“Aiheet!”

“Kiyah!”

“Aiheet!”

“Kiyah!”

Johnny walked past his rows of students and then at the two trophies at the back of the class. One was earned by Miguel, labeled ‘2018 First Place All Valley Karate Championship’ the second was earned by none other than Lucas Schwarber, labeled ‘2019 First Place All Valley Karate Championship.’

Johnny stopped yelling, speaking to his class. “I’ve watched you all learn since I opened up this dojo a few months ago. And since then you haven’t let me down.”

He looked at Miguel. “You’ve gone from pussy ass nerds who couldn’t do a thing at the tournament.” He looked at a shameful Hawk. “To students I can call my own. But consider the past summer a warm up. Many of you will be entering your senior year of highschool. It’s an important year. Where you’ll evaluate yourselves.”  
  


Johnny kept walking, now looking at Tory. “Your friends. And what you want in life. A few months ago, it looked like Cobra Kai would run roughshod over everyone and everything. And I thank you all for changing that. But I want today's lesson to focus on something I haven’t for a while.”

Hawk watched closely. “What Cobra Kai’s supposed to be all about. The All Valley. Is finished. None of you will fight there ever again. Except for little Bert I guess.”

Shrugging, Johnny continued. “First thing we need to look at are the words of this dojo. Strike First is actually a good motto.”

He looked at Doug. “It teaches you not to wait. Not to flinch. But to strike. Then there’s strike hard. Which works well too. Teaches you not to leave your opponent standing after you hit him.”

Johnny stopped walking again. “Finally there’s no mercy. Which I’ve since changed, to Show. Mercy. Miyagi-Do is back in business. LaRusso might be less than an enemy, but since I’ve opened this dojo. He hasn’t been a friend.”

Explaining further, Johnny continued. “He hasn’t supported me in my decision to keep Cobra Kai alive. He thought that since Kreese left this would all be over. But it’s not. It never will be. Cobra Kai never dies. Repeat after me, Cobra Kai never dies!”

The class yelled together. “Cobra Kai never dies!”

“Cobra Kai never dies!” Johnny said.

“Cobra Kai never dies!” the class roared.

“Good.” Johnny nodded. “Just because you show mercy now doesn’t mean you can let people push you around. Or do whatever they want to you. You’re Cobra Kai.”

Miguel nodded as he listened with the class. “You’re badass. Won the All Valley two years in a row. You’re unstoppable. Unbeatable. No one can start shit with you. So you sure as hell need to end it. Miyagi-Do might be your friends. But as long as Daniel LaRusso doesn’t support this dojo, he doesn’t support me. Which means he doesn’t support you.”

“What do you want us to do, Sensei?” asked Miguel.

“I’m not gonna send you all to wreck his shit up. That’s what Kreese did. It got you all nowhere. Just watch yourselves. Don’t let them disrespect you. If you do. You’re letting LaRusso disrespect Cobra Kai.” Johnny said looking at Hawk. “Class dismissed.”

…

In a diner across town, Yasmine was waiting tables when she saw a familiar face.

“Luke is that you?” the blonde girl asked.

Sipping his coffee, Lucas Schwarber smiled back. “Hey Yasmine.”

“How long have you been back in town?”

“Just got back yesterday. Been meaning to ask how things are going.”

Yasmine frowned. “Not super well. Can I get you anything?”

“Just some more coffee thanks.” he said. 

“Coming right up!” Yasmine said.

Lucas spoke out before she left. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I spoke to you first instead of anyone else.”

“Yeah.” the blonde turned around. “A bit.”

“I heard you and Demetri broke up in the first few weeks of summer right after I went back to Denver. I’m. I’m so sorry.”

She shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Sit tight, that coffee is coming right back.”  
  


Lucas shook his head. “You misunderstand me.” Lucas held her hand. Surprised by this knowing he was Kreese’s top student for months, Yasmine turned around.

Gulping, Lucas explained as he let go of her wrist. “I’ve been jealous of you and Demetri ever since I met you. I didn’t say anything because I knew you wouldn’t want anything to do with me at the time but.” he looked into her eyes. “I’m sorry. For everything.”

“Demetri and I are done. But. I’ll get you that coffee.”

Lucas sat back down in his booth. “Thanks.”

Turning to see four boys leave their motorcycles, Lucas smiled when they saw him through the glass window of the diner.

“King Cobra!” said Hawk cheerfully as he entered the diner.

  
Standing up to hug him, Miguel watched Robby, Doug, and Hawk greet and embrace Lucas like brothers. Miguel had to admit, he was a bit jealous of how close Hawk, Doug, and especially Robby were to Lucas.

“How long have you been back dude?” Robby asked.

Lucas shrugged as he sat back down in the booth. “Just got back. Where’s Kyler?”

“His parents sent him off the military. Turned 18 the week you left.” Hawk explained. “Sensei turned the dojo upside down. Got us doing all sorts of awesome stuff.”

“Glad to hear it.” said Lucas. “Can’t wait to come back to class tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait to have you back.” Robby said wearing his father, and Sensei’s old headband. 

“How’re things between you and Tory?” asked Lucas.

“They’re ok.” Robby said as Yasmine came back with a pot of coffee.

Yasmine smiled lightly as she poured coffee for Lucas before drawing her notepad. “Can I get you all anything?”

“I’ll have a burger.” said Hawk.

“I’ll just have water.” Doug said as Miguel just shook his head.

Yasmine jotted down on her notepad. “Anything else?”

“Think that’ll be it.” Robby said as Yasmine nodded and walked off.

“Where’s Tory?” asked Lucas. 

Miguel shrugged. “Things have been pretty awkward since we started training under Sensei Johnny again. She doesn’t ride with us.”

“Ride? You mean…” Lucas threw his head towards a black motorcycle he had parked outside. “My birthday gift I brought back from Denver?”

Hawk laughed. “That sick ass bike? That’s yours man?”

“Has been for a while. Thought about leaving Denver with it a while back but never got the chance. Now. I did.” Lucas said as Hawk gave him a fist bump.

Doug smiled. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Glad to be back man. You guys are going to be seniors.” said Lucas. 

“I’ve got a great idea. It’s still August, the beaches are perfect dude.” Hawk said. “Let’s go to the beach!”

Lucas smiled. “I like your thinking.”

…

Down at dunes above the beaches, Lucas pulled some great moves on his motorcycle with the rest of the Cobra Kais. 

Hooting loudly Robby pulled his helmet off his head as the rest of the Cobras did as well. “Shit dude! That was awesome!”

“Nah man!” Miguel laughed refusing the sip from the flask Robby took out. “8 AM tomorrow I’m a senior! Gotta start the semester off right!”

  
“So you’re gonna make it all work?” asked Lucas.

“That’s right. I’m gonna make it all work!” Miguel said. 

Lucas looked down at the beach, seeing Yasmine bounce her soccer ball with Sam. 

“Forget it dude. She’s hanging out with the Miyagi-Dos.” Hawk said seeing the look on Lucas’ face.

Lucas didn’t hear him, putting his helmet back on to ride down to the beach.

“Someone should tell him she’s recovering from a breakup.” Miguel scoffed.

“She broke up.” Hawk said. “He didn’t.”

Down at the beach, Sam watched as Lucas led the rest of Cobra Kai out onto the beach. Doug, Hawk, Robby, and Miguel all got off their bikes when they stepped onto the beach.

“Hey.” she smiled when Lucas took off his helmet. “You’re back!”

“I am. How’s it been princess?” Lucas asked.

Miguel slapped his arm as Hawk and Robby snickered. 

“It’s been good. How’ve you been?”

“Good good. Mind if we uh, crash your party?” asked Lucas. 

Sam nodded. “Go right ahead.”

Hawk sat down with Demetri as he watched Lucas talk to Yasmine. “So it didn’t last.” Hawk said.

“Nope. Apparently she got too tired of how.” Demetri made air quotes. “Insecure I am. I’m not insecure. Am I?”

Hawk said nothing.

“Am I?”

Hawk snorted. “Forget it man. It’s ancient history. You got bigger things to worry about then Yas.”

“Yeah. Like what?”

“Like graduating.” said Hawk. “I know school’s always been a breeze but you gotta think about the future.”

“Oh and you have?”

“Yeah dude, already applied to Encino City College. I got in.”

“It’s community,” Demetri said. “Everyone gets in.”

Hawk saw the way Yasmine and Lucas started talking. “Are you jealous?”

“No.” lied Demetri. “He’s basically Kreese’s son. How could I be?”

“He changed. Saved all our asses. Saved your ungrateful ass too.”

Hawk remembered how he showed mercy to him. Even after winning at the tournament. 

“Those guys would’ve been fine bullying all of us till the end of time.” said Demetri. “This changes nothing.”

“It changes everything.” Hawk said. “You still can’t accept Cobra Kai’s open can you?”

“Of course not!” Demetri sipped his soda. “When Lucas had that weird ass epiphany for some reason and suddenly turned into a good person. It was like something out of a movie. Like when Darth Vader finally turned out to be a good guy.”

“What’s your problem dude?”

“My problem? He’s a bully. This was our party and you invaded it with the biggest bully in the valley.” Demetri said. “And so are you and the rest of your little Cobra Kais. So why don’t you get on outta here?”

“I’m not a bully anymore.” Hawk said with pride.

“Oh really? How come you’re still in Cobra Kai? Why is it still going on?”

Hawk looked at his friend. “I know you’re mad I didn’t stay with you and Mr. LaRusso. But it was never gonna last.”

“After everything he taught you?”

“He taught me jackshit!” Hawk threw his beer angrily into the fire. Demetri watched as Hawk’s old temper returned. “I got my ass beat at the tournament.”

“So now you join the same dude who beat you?” Demetri asked.

“Maybe if I hadn’t done so much stupid kata I would’ve won.” snarled Hawk. “Maybe if I had trained enough with Sensei Johnny instead I would’ve won.”

“You haven’t changed. Victory is all you still care about.” Demetri shook his head.

“I said I changed!” Hawk hated the way his friend was now looking at him. And something inside him snapped. Shoving him into the sand Hawk yelled pointing down at him. “Maybe it was supposed to matter! Maybe you should stop acting like such a raging pussy!”

Doug and a few other party goers laughed at the sand all over Demetri’s face. Lucas would’ve put a stop to it but honestly he enjoyed watching it too.

Sam appeared. “Hey! What is this all about?”

“Demetri was bad mouthing me. No one can take that kind of disrespect. Not Cobra Kai.” Hawk said.

Miguel shrugged. “I’m with Hawk on this one. Demetri was way out of line.”

Sam looked at her boyfriend. “I thought Cobra Kai had changed.”

Lucas walked forward speaking to her. “It has. And if Demetri can’t accept that, it’s his problem. Not Hawk’s. Not ours.”

When the party cooled down again, Lucas spoke to Yasmine. “Wanna see this sweet ass scar I got from my black belt test?”

“Sure.” Yasmine said smiling.

Pulling up his pant leg, Lucas showed her the Cobra bite that still hadn’t moved. “My mom’s a doctor. Said I won’t lose it for a while.”

“Cool.” Yasmine said.

Demetri walked over with all the sand shaken off his face. “All right all right. Hold your horses. You break up with me and it takes you two seconds to get together with Kreese’s top Terminator?”

“He’s with Johnny now.” Yasmine shrugged. “Besides we’re just talking.”

“Some savior you are.” Demetri shook his head at Lucas. “Jerk.”

Lucas turned and saw someone he considered a sister appear leaning on Robby’s shoulder. Sneaking up behind her, Tory squealed in surprise as Lucas picked her up.

Turning around, Tory hugged Lucas. “Wow you’re back! Damn we missed you so much!”

Lucas let go of her. “Yeah. I know.”  
  


Robby rolled his eyes. “I didn’t miss him.”

Tory looked at her boyfriend. “Hey you said you missed him more than anyone else!”

The party chuckled a little at this as Robby sighed. “Don’t remember saying that.”

Miguel smiled. “You kinda said that.”

Robby pointed to his forehead. “Sure you don’t want this headband dude? Miguel and I are pretty much even and you beat both of us.”

“Don’t remember beating you but I just got back. Sensei Johnny needs to decide that for us.”

…

The next day in class, Kreese’s old students and Johnny’s students alike greeted Lucas happily.

Mitch laughed. “Holy shit it’s King Cobra. Still got that scar?”

Lucas showed the cobra bite on his leg as the other Cobras gasped and laughed together. “Sick dude!”

“Quiet! This is a dojo not a strip show. Put your GI back down Mr. Schwarber.” Johnny said instantly. 

When Lucas passed him on the mat, Johnny held his shoulder. “Welcome back. Nice to see you.”

“Thanks Sensei.” the son of his old girlfriend smiled.

“Fall in!” Johnny said.

As class began, Daniel stood in the doorway speaking. “Really? You picked the same location from the 80s?”

“Class we have a visitor.” Johnny quoted his old Sensei. “Aiheet!”

The class turned as Daniel spoke. “What are you even doing Johnny? This was supposed to be over.”

“This is never over. Until you and all your students learn to accept Cobra Kai the way it’s supposed to. This is never over.”

Daniel sighed. “Accept? I heard what happened last night. Hawk shoved Demetri into the ground. Thought bullying was finished here.”

“Yeah it is. I heard what happened.” Johnny looked into Daniel’s eyes. “Lucas stopped this war. And you and your dojo can’t accept that it was Cobra Kai that finished this, not Miyagi-Do. Hawk was being disrespected. Bullying and not acting like a pussy are completely different things. Not that you’d know, Lady LaRusso.”

Seeing Miguel and Tory and the rest of the class snicker at this Daniel shook his head. “You really haven’t changed Johnny. How many kids need to get hurt before we can stop this?”

“No one got hurt. Class what’re the words of this dojo?”

“Strike first! Strike hard! Show mercy sir!”

“See?”

Daniel sighed. “That changes nothing. This dojo shouldn’t even be open after Kreese left.”

“No. It changes everything. I’ll die before I let Cobra Kai do the same. My Cobra Kai. My dojo. My students are done destroying things. Teens are gonna fight. They always do. But bullying is a completely different story.”

Daniel laughed a bit, about to leave. “This isn’t over. You’re going to regret keeping this place open Johnny!”

Johnny turned back to the class. “I hope you all understand what I mean when I say LaRusso doesn’t care one bit.” He looked at Lucas. “What you all struggled for.” he looked at Tory. “There are people here who would’ve died instead of letting Kreese go. And they stopped following him. Because they knew that Kreese never gave a shit about them!”

“If they don’t understand what you all fought for! They’re the ones who are blind!” He looked at Miguel who nodded in agreement at this. “These people at Miyagi-Do might be your friends. Your girlfriends. And yeah, some of them might even be good people. But this dojo won’t ever die. And they still see Cobra Kai as a menace. As something to close, not stay open! But you won’t let that happen. Won’t you?”

“No Sensei!”

“I said. Won’t you?”

The class echoed together. “No Sensei!”

“Now. Fighting positions!” yelled Johnny.

…

After class, Lucas talked to Hawk. “Hey dude, I saw what happened between you and Demetri.”  
  


“Yeah what about it?”

“Are you really that pissed that you lost to me?” asked Lucas.

Hawk shook his head. “That’s not what I’m mad about. I’m mad that Demetri still doesn’t think I’ve changed. Especially after all we’ve been through.”

“Yeah but you got really mad. Don’t get me wrong, I still backed you up. But still.”

  
Hawk watched Miguel and Robby chat out of earshot as he spoke to him. “Dude I thought I was done for. That we were finished. I thought you, and Robby, and Doug, and Tory, and Kyler. That all of you were gonna trample all over of us for this whole year. Until we left for college. That’s why I was so pissed I lost.”

Lucas held the strap to his gym bag. “So. It wasn’t about me?”  
  


“It wasn’t. It was about Kreese. I thought he’d won. I thought it was over when you beat me. That Kreese’s Cobra Kai was going to rule the entire Valley. For good. That’s what I’m so mad about.”

Lucas swallowed. “I’m sorry man.”

“Don’t be. You did what you did, and everyone here can’t thank you enough.”

In the dojo, Johnny sat in his office as Miguel walked in. 

“Hey Sensei. I had a question.”

“Sure what is it?”

“How many times are you gonna do this. Make Hawk and I start all over?”

Johnny sighed. “Not again. Why?”

“Because it’s pretty unfair. This is the second time we’ve had to turn in our black belts.”

Johnny clapped his laptop shut, speaking to Miguel. “Your black belts don’t mean shit. You lost the All Valley.”

“But I thought-”

“Quiet!” barked Johnny. “Yeah, I’m not Kreese I know. But you weren’t ready. Mentally I mean. You were all too nervous about what would happen if you lost. We’re lucky things ended the way that they did. Until I feel I’ve finally settled this properly with LaRusso, you’re going to finish as many belts as I see fit.”

Miguel nodded. “I understand.”

“Yeah I hope you do. What you think just because Kreese’s gone this is all finished? That Cobra Kai has nothing left to prove? Nothing left to change. I almost lost everything!” Johnny said. “I almost lost you. I almost lost Hawk. I almost lost the dojo. And I have no idea why I still do. You and I started Cobra Kai. And we’re sure as shit gonna finish it.”

“But. How?”

“The right way. Maybe without a tournament, that’s not an option anymore. Maybe not a fight. But some way. Kreese shattered you all. He proved he was a better Sensei than me at the All Valley.”

“But he’ll never be a better Sensei than you.”

Johnny shook his head. “I saw you cry. I almost cried. Hawk almost cried. He would’ve annihilated us. A Sensei can’t let that happen. Win or lose. That tournament was a nightmare. That whole spring was a nightmare.”

  
“It won’t happen again.”

“No thank god.” Johnny said. “But LaRusso won’t stop until I’ve closed up shop for good. Thinks that me teaming up with him would mean the end of us forever. Which means we’re not finished.”

“So what? We settle this in, in a street fight?”

Johnny shook his head. “No. But somehow.”

Miguel left as Lucas then walked in. 

“Hey kid. How’s your mom? She still smokin’ hot?” wondered Johnny.

This made Lucas smile embarrassedly as Johnny sipped a Coors Banquet. “Said she sends her hellos. She’s still working full time over in Denver.”

“Hm.” Johnny said. “Makes me wonder why you're still here.”

“I was gonna talk to you about that too.” Lucas said. “I’ve been a complete ass to you. And so was Tory and the rest of us. Why would you ever take us back?”

“You’re Cobra Kai. Which means you’re my students.” said Johnny proudly. “Don’t tell Robby this. But he’s more Cobra Kai than even I was at his age.”

Lucas’ eyes widened. “Whoa really?”

Johnny nodded. “It surprised me. I had no clue how it happened. But all that forgiveness bullshit is with LaRusso. A Cobra Kai doesn’t forgive, and he doesn’t forget. But a Cobra’s my student, no matter whose teacher he was.”

“Even Kreese’s?”

Johnny sipped his Coors Banquet. “You all forget. He used to be my Sensei too. I trusted him at one point. Tory might’ve thought of him as a father, and Doug, and even Robby.”

Lucas frowned. “Even me?”

“Yes. Even you.” Johnny said. “But I understand why you came back to LA.”

“You do?”

Johnny smiled. “You would’ve had the same thing back in Denver. A community college. Only without friends.”

“So I don’t need to apologize.”

“A Cobra doesn’t apologize. All that bullshit about mice might’ve been just that. Bullshit. But Kreese’s lessons always had some merit hidden in there somewhere.”

Lucas raised an eyebrow. “They did?”

“It’s more of that weakness strength bullshit. But he was right in a way. People can be your best friends. And then they stab your back. You always need to stay on your toes, you have no idea what life can throw at you next.”

Lucas nodded as he left. “Thank you Sensei.”

“I never got around to asking you. You were Kreese’s finest and most loyal student. Why the hell would you ever betray him?”

Lucas sighed. “You know staying out of Juvie seemed nice. Until I realized who even got me put in this dumbass war in the first place lied to me about my mom. About everything. Even if we all were loyal, it didn’t change anything. We knew he was lying to us, when the whole dojo was built on trust.”

Johnny snorted. “You won’t hear this from me again. But thank you. I don’t often see this. But it takes real guts to admit when you were wrong, and even more to turn it all around and stop being such an awful person.”

“Thanks but.” Lucas frowned. “That trophy shouldn’t belong here. I won it in all the wrong ways.”  
  
“Well according to the All Valley board. It’s not yours, or even Kreese’s. It belongs to the dojo.”

Lucas now smiled. “Didn’t I burn it down?”

“Yeah they gave me a new one. Just cost about fifteen bucks to replace.”

Lucas began to leave Kreese’s old office. “I uh. I enjoyed our talk.”

“Me too.” before he left, Johnny spoke out. “Oh and Lucas?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad. I’m glad you did what you did. It means a lot.” Johnny said.

Lucas nodded. “Thanks Sensei.”

As he left, Lucas considered what Johnny had said.

What was left for Cobra Kai to prove? Was Miyagi-Do still even worth fighting at this point?

  
  



End file.
